


Near Escape

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Kinda forgot to highlight that aspect as much, OC's - Freeform, Sort Of, but oh well!, daemon AU, not my OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: Cass and Limwen have to quickly leave yet another world, but this exit isn't quite as clean as it could have been...
Relationships: Limwen(OC)/Cassiopeia(OC)
Kudos: 4





	Near Escape

“Down!”

Cass let the momentum from her running to tip her forward, dropping prone to the ground as Limwen loosed a quickfire barrage of arrows down the street behind them, dropping a couple of the smugglers that were chasing them.

“Alright, come on, let’s go!” Limwen hollered, starting to take off again as Cassiopeia grabbed Revion’s scruff, using his momentum to pull herself to her feet. Fletcher fluttered along, bouncing between flying ahead to scout and flying behind to keep watch.

When Cass and Limwen had appeared in this new world 3 days ago, they hadn’t thought they might serve as the key figures in discovering and disrupting a massive smuggling ring, and invoking the wrath of those who suddenly found themselves out of a job and squarely in the sights of the local law enforcement.

3 days later, though, that’s exactly how the pair found themselves running from an ambush by those out-of-work smugglers, intent on getting retribution. If the brigands had waited a few more minutes, Cas and Limwen would have been able to slip over to the next world, leave this one behind to deal with its issues. Unfortunately, the ambush struck, and they had yet to get enough breathing room in the midst of the ensuing chase to focus on that dimensional transition.

“This way!” Limwen took a sudden turn, darting down an alleyway. Cass and Revion nearly skidded past the opening as they frantically changed course. Another turn found them in an architectural quirk, a little void without doors or windows, just barely large enough to house 2 people and a tiger. Tucking themselves in, Limwen took Cass’s hands and started focusing on opening the rift to take them on to the next world.

As the magical energies formed the hole between worlds, and Limwen started to pull the both of them in, she let out her held breath, finally relaxing.

Then she felt something  _ smack _ sharply into her side, and the look of relief that had been on Limwen’s face turned to a ragged shout. As Cass fell forward into Limwen’s arms, she was vaguely aware of Fletcher falling from his perch on her shoulder, and being caught surprisingly gently in Revion’s jaws. Then, nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time passed strangely for Cass, coming in bursts and flashes as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She was vaguely aware of a sharp pain in her side, of something foreign that has forced its way into her body, but for the life of her, she couldn’t quite seem to recall what it was, or why it was there. Half the time, it didn’t even seem like it was her body she was feeling, that she was somehow feeling someone else’s form laying there.

That pain dulled briefly, then spiked again. She felt things for clearly then, the pain bringing clarity. She saw herself stiffen under the pain as Limwen pulled the arrow shaft out  _ (“Oh. Yes, that’s right, it’s an arrow. Wait, why was I shot with an arrow?”) _ , and then had to nearly throw herself on Cass’s convulsing form as she bandaged up the wound.

Cass’s awareness drifted again after that, coming to her randomly. She saw Limwen from across a campfire, with Revion laying behind her. The tiger’s head was perked up, looking sharply to the side at something Cass couldn’t see, and Limwen was just coming awake and reaching for her bow. The darkness claimed her again before she could see what happened next.

The next time she was aware of more than just herself, she was on the move. She was on a litter, being pulled along by Revion _(She could see the tiger's striped tail flicking back and forth across her vision)_ , underneath a dark sky cut across with flashes of lightning. Limwen walked along beside the litter, head on a swivel, one hand on her bow, but the other tightly gripping Cass’s hand. If she’d have been able to, Cass would have smiled at that. As it was, she settled for returning the grip, squeezing Limwen’s hand slightly. Limwen looked down at her sharply, saying something that Cass couldn’t quite catch that made Revion stop, letting Limwen crouch down beside her and grip her hand even tighter. Cass wanted to say something, something about how she was alright, about how she was glad to see her, but the darkness overtook her once again before her lips could form the words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cass slowly came to, properly this time, opening her eyes to see a rocky ceiling over where she lay. To her side, the light of a fire flickered, and the smell of something cooking made her stomach growl eagerly. Turning her head with a groan, she saw the back of Limwen crouched beside it, working her travel pan over the flames, and Revion on the other side, just bringing his head up to watch her. She noticed a small pallet made up that held Fletcher set up near her head. A thought popped into her head, making her grin weakly.

“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” She asked with a voice that came out in barely more than a ragged whisper. Limwen nearly dropped the pan into the fire in her surprise, managing to set it on a nearby rock as she spun around to face Cass, enveloping her hand in a tight grip with both of her own.

“Cass…” Her own voice was barely more than a whisper itself, a smile of pure relief on her face as she looked into Cass’s eyes. “I didn’t know if… I mean, I wasn’t sure I was going to ever get to…”   


Cass nodded, pulling her hand out of Limwen’s hands to reach out for the other woman’s cheek, giving it a soft caress as she pulled her in closer. “I know. I didn’t, either… Good thing we get to, huh?”

Limwen let out a breathy chuckle, half laugh and half grateful sob, as she leaned in to press their foreheads together. “Yeah. It’s a real good thing.” She said, tears of joy starting to spill as they kissed.


End file.
